kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Britannia
To the extreme northwest of the world lies Britannia, an archipelago of islands dominated by the larger Britannic mainland and the smaller island of Iernae. The moody climate and foreboding landscape have led some to call this place "Thule" or "Hyperborea" given its remoteness from the rest of the world. Britannia Superior Caint *Alternate names: Tamesis *Corresponds to: Thames Valley In this coastal plain several tribes of Celts who hate each other with burning spite jostle for space and war against each other. If we were to intervene, we might be able to establish our own rule herein. Dumnonia *Alternate names: Dumnonia *Corresponds to: Kernow ha Dewnes Rumours abound that this land is rich in tin, a vital ingredient in the making of bronze. Any other information about this area however has been kept top secret by the sailors who came here and returned to tell their tale. *file:Tribute.png: 10 *file:Bonus.png: Boom — Metal Dobunium Britannia Inferior Cassemorg *Alternate names: Icenia *Corresponds to: East Anglia This windswept place is home to the Iceni, a tribe so powerful that their coins have become legal tender throughout all of Britannia. Votadinia *Alternate names: Votadinia *Corresponds to: Border Marches The men who live near the foot of the Caledonian mountains in this territory are amongst some of the most hardened and ferocious of tribes in the world, and do not take to strangers easily. Corieltauvia *Alternate names: Magna Caesarensis? *Corresponds to: Northumbria The heart of Celtic Britannia, not much is known of this land, save that it is populated by a string of wild tribes to whom most outsiders tend to be unwelcome. Political summary Factions: 50px|link=Britons| The first order of business is uniting Britania Inferior or Lower Britannia under your control. The neighbouring territory of Corieltauvia should be where you make your first state visit - once Corieltauvia is taken, then you will have two armies and you can overrun Britannia Superior. Some might argue however, why not Albion et Iernae first? the answer is this: the Suebi and the Arverni. Although Britannia is very isolated from the rest of Europa and has plenty of room to expand, the odds however aren't stacked in your favour. The Suebi have the best starting position with lots and lots of supplies; should they overrun all of Europa and the emptier lands of Sarmatia to the east, your position will be threatened and winning will be much harder. Alternatively, you can conquer all the way into Germania, and let the Suebi do the dirty work of accumulating tribute - once they are sufficiently huge, you may then send an army to take out their capital, ensuring an added bonus from uniting their territories which may allow you to win the game. Albion et Iernae Erain *file:rare.png: Salmon Cruddain *Alternate names: Hibernia Borealis *Corresponds to: Connacht agus Ulaid Gold is rumoured to lie in the riverbeds of this territory, yet the local tribes are certain not to let any outsiders muscle in on what is seen as their birthright. *file:bonus.png: Boom — Wealth Caledonia Citerior *Corresponds to: Central Belt Dark and lonesome, this northernmost point of the Britannic archipelago is haunted by various tribes who eke a living off herding and raiding one another. Caledonia Ulterior *Alternate names: *Corresponds to: Highlands The ultimate terra incognita. What wonders or horrors lie within the mountains which are said to dominate the landscape of this dark and alien place? Cumbria Siluria Like many parts of Cumbria, this moody country of forest and glen hides many treasures as well as challenges to your rule. *Alternate names: *Corresponds to: Powys Segontia *Alternate names: Segontium *Corresponds to: Deheubarth This land is broken by countless heavily forested mountains, with its people living an austere lifestye due to the limits on the resources here. Cornovae *Alternate names: Cornovia *Corresponds to: Gwynedd Although poor in gold and other metals, this land is nevertheless fairly prosperous, with good grazing for cattle. Category:Atlas